


Uneasy Lies the Head that Wears a Crown

by GlitterFox



Category: OC Universe, Original Work
Genre: Hell is a nation, OC universe - Freeform, Original Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterFox/pseuds/GlitterFox
Summary: Kinnuth faces a meeting of life or death...well not exactly. Just a meeting with his newly discovered father...who is also the King of Hell
Relationships: And maybe some slight hinting at some past feelings, No relationship other than DADDY ISSUES, Some angst because Kinnuth is lost
Kudos: 2





	Uneasy Lies the Head that Wears a Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I attempted to write with some originals characters and concepts! Enjoy :P

To say Kinnuth felt incredibly out of place was an understatement. He had very few reasons to feel out of place in the palace, the place he was born and raised. His flowers were seen as odd but with the strict armor protocols it wasn’t like they were out for everyone to see. 

He was out of place because his armor was nowhere to be found, taken from him like it was many years ago. This time instead of groveling and drowning his sorrows in a grimy brothel, the sounds of glasses clinking and the occasional fist fight, all he could hear were his new dress shoes as he walked. The silk of his shirt was something he has yet to get used to, it was so much softer than the thick bodysuit and the heavy metal armor of the guard uniform. Everything felt new, like he hadn’t set foot in that hallway before, when in reality he had been to this area plenty of times on his hourly rounds. 

It was all different now, like everything had a new glamour to it. Never having the chance to stop and admire in all the years he’s walked the halls. Paintings and different pieces of decor he could have sworn weren’t there before...it almost felt like too much. 

All the gold, red, and black felt ridiculously dramatic, his clothes reluctantly matching the same theme as the palace. It left him confused and questioning who he really was. The halls were quieter. The absence of his armor clanking with each step he took left him uneasy, like he was drifting with no place to go. 

Everything felt shaky and new. Every step he made uncertain. This wasn’t what he asked for. As a child he might’ve asked for a family. Parents to tuck him in at night and take care of him, maybe even a sibling or two to keep him company. 

Now? 

Now he’s a grown man that has been thrown into a world he was not the slightest bit prepared for. He has a family now, if that’s what the King and Raivis can be called. Kinnuth felt nothing but a heavy weight on his shoulder accompanied by the suffocating anxiety and fear building up in his chest and throat. 

The Kings office was not a place with fond memories. Hearing stories of guards being fired and banished to the slums was one thing, experiencing it was something else. It was terrifying. Now...now he should have no reason to fear Asmodeus. Right? His blood father. The King. The many conversations with Raivis told Kinnuth otherwise.

That was another thing. 

He felt bad enough as it is, having no idea who he actually is and what he’s going to do as the eventual King of Hell, but he came in from nowhere and took that title right from under Raivis' nose. The years of torture like training now all for nothing because of him...and he can’t do anything about it. 

Nearing the office door Kinnuths breathing became more uneasy. Not even two days ago he was told that he was the technical first born of the King. A science experiment, two different sets of genetics spliced together and meshed with plant species material. He was a genetic anomaly and a freak of nature.

Now that he was the official first born it’s expected of him to reign when Asmodeus’ time on the throne comes to an end and Kinnuth couldn’t be more terrified.

His time spent in the slums did not compare to the amount of fear and anxiety he felt on the short walk to speak with the King. Maybe he was exaggerating just a little, the slums haunted him after years, but he feels this meeting will make him feel the exact same.

As the office came into view so did the multiple guards set to protect the entrance at all times. Suited up from head to toe and armed with the usual weapons, he knew one wrong move they wouldn’t hesitate to put those weapons to use. 

Kinnuth stopped at the end of the hallway and took a moment to compose himself, things were different, he was no longer a guard awaiting punishment for breaking code. Now he was a prince on his way to speak about the responsibilities awaiting him. 

The moment he gathered up enough courage to take a single step forward the office door slammed open and out stepped Raivis in all of his angry glory, hunched over and fists clenched at his sides as he stomped his way towards Kinnuth, his face riddled with an angry frown. 

That wasn’t a good sign.

Kinnuth began his stride towards Raivs, his face twisting into a worried frown. It wasn’t uncommon for Raivis to stomp out of his fathers office, Kinnuth had witnessed it multiple times as a guard. As they approached each other Kinnuth was caught off guard by Raivis brushing past him, hitting his shoulder with too much force. Kinnuth steadied himself and looked back at Raivis with a questioning look. 

“Raivis?”

The man in question stopped before turning around, the anger unwavering on his face.

“Oh did I wrinkle your new silk shirt? My bad  _ your Highness _ .” 

Raivis twirled his hands at his side and lowered his torso in a sarcastic and almost condescending bow, his eyes staying fixed on Kinnuth. 

“Wha-Raivis what’s going on?”

At that, Raivis rolled his eyes, turned and left, cloaking the hall in the uncomfortable silence it was in before. 

Kinnuth shook his head and took the final few steps towards the door, lifting his fist to knock but hesitating just slightly. The small interaction with Raivis left him apprehensive to continue any further but he had no choice. He gave himself no time for one more breath before he forced his fist to make contact with the wooden door, the sound of his knock echoing through the hall. He waited for a response, sweat slowly building up on his brow.

What was actually only a few quick seconds felt like many slow and painful minutes, he stood frozen in front of the door even as the all too familiar voice of the King rang out from behind the door. Stern and authoritative as always. 

“Come in.”

His hands were slick with sweat as he reached for the door handle, the carved gold of the handle seemed to mock him and his lack of bravery. Kinnuth took one last breath in an attempt to compose himself before opening the door. Must not keep the King waiting.

The office hadn’t changed much since Kinnuth had last seen it. One of the many oil paintings of the King and Queen still hung high and proud on the wall behind the desk, the Queen's smile still bright as she looked towards the King, it was charming and almost sweet. It wasn’t the decor that caught Kinnuths eye at first, but the armed guard standing quietly on the side of the room. He could recognize that set of armor anywhere, designed to display power and ranking with a sharp sword to match. Kinnuths eyes were quick to look the man over, taking in the shined armor before shifting elsewhere.

Asmodeus was a stern man. Always dressed for business and punctual. He sat behind his desk, the papers splayed across the surface in front of him abandoned as he looked at Kinnuth, unimpressed. Kinnuth stood there, frozen in place, his shirt sticking uncomfortably to his body. 

“Don’t just stand there. Take a seat.”

Asmodeus sighed as he sat up and motioned for Kinnuth to take a seat in the plush chair in front of him, and he didn’t think twice as he rushed to sit, his body sinking into the soft fabric and cushioning.

Kinnuth was terrified.

“What’s wrong with Raivis?” 

Asmodeus' face stayed barren of any emotion but let a sigh slip from his mouth.

“Nothing. He just can’t get a grasp on these new changes.”

Kinnuth let out a shaky sigh in return.   
  
“Right...he’s no longer the official heir…” Kinnuth tried not to fiddle with his hands, instead he chose to lay his hands on the arm rest, knuckles turning white as he gripped on tight to the sleek wood. 

Asmodeus hummed and picked up a stray paper from his desk and looked at it with slight interest before setting it back down. 

“That is correct. In fact, that’s actually what I wanted to speak to you about. Raivis doesn’t understand but you seem to be more mature, I hope i’m not proven wrong.”

Kinnuth shook his head frantically. 

“I won’t disappoint.”

Asmodeus nodded in what seemed to be satisfaction.

“And you are aware of how serious your new title is yes?”

Kinnuth gulped but didn’t dare break the eye contact.    
  
“Yes my King, I understand.”

“Enough of the formalities. Call me by my name as we are family now.”

It felt completely wrong being so informal.   
  


“Okay Sir- I mean King- Fuck. Asmodeus.”

Asmodeus nodded. 

“You may go.”

With a lazy wave of his hand he sent him away, Kinnuth quickly stood up, eyes drifting just slightly to the armored guard once more before rushing out of the room and down the hall before stopping to take in a few more panicked breaths. His new life as part of the royal family has only just begun but the feeling of dread was already so incredibly strong.


End file.
